


Без спецэффектов

by Aya_Koshkina



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen, Mini, Out of Character, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aya_Koshkina/pseuds/Aya_Koshkina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Дерека нет стаи. Есть только семья и призраки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Без спецэффектов

1.

Дерек не хотел быть альфой. Связи, забота о стае, ответственность. Как подавляющее большинство людей, а наполовину он все-таки был человеком, он не любил брать на себя излишние заботы. В шестнадцать он надеялся, что через несколько лет родители уйдут на покой, целеустремленная Лора с проявляющимся синдромом мамочки возглавит стаю, а он сбежит с Кейт куда-нибудь в Европу.

С тех пор прошло шесть лет. Кейт сбежала, но не с ним. Родители погибли в пожаре, который устроила эта сумасшедшая сука. Лора и дядя Питер, единственные, кто выжил в этом аду, лежали в больнице на полном пансионе. Все эти годы Дерек разрывался между Орегоном, где его волк любил бывать из-за гористых лесов и почти постоянного сумрака, и пустынями Невады, где нравилось его человеку. Он не пытался разглядеть в отражении мелькающую красноту радужки, не хотел собирать себе стаю. Иногда он заходил к Лоре и Питеру, усаживался между их креслами и укладывал безвольные руки себе на плечи. Ощущение единства не возникало, Дерек чувствовал лишь тяжесть прохладных ладоней и закрывал глаза. То, чего он так боялся подростком и так жаждал сейчас, отказывалось приходить. Зато приходили другие…

Их называют мунины. Призраки стаи, которые приходят лишь к способным услышать их волкам. Некоторые из них настолько слабые, что ощущаются как прохладный ветерок у затылка. Некоторые из них так пропитались яростью, что каждый их визит оставляет ожоги на сетчатке глаза.  
Яростные мунины преследовали слышащих их оборотней годами, питаясь страхом и отчаянием. Их сила происходила из всего плохого, что случалось за время существования стаи, из всех смертей стариков и недоношенных щенков. Они охотились за живыми волками, нападали на оборотней и убивали людей. Человеческая оболочка слабая даже по сравнению с духом оборотня, и Дереку не хотелось бы видеть, что оставалось от людей после развлечений мунинов.  
Они очень его любят… Пытаются рассказывать свои истории, показывают куски воспоминаний и улыбаются. Дерек не только слышит их. После пожара мунины стали для него реальностью, обросли плотью и походили на стаю бешеных койотов.

***

Камаро пожирает милю за милей, ровное полотно дороги почти ластится под колеса мощной машины. Дерек не включает магнитолу, он слушает лишь тоскливый вой ветра за окном и вкрадчивый шепот очередного мунина. В отличие от остальных призраков, этот выглядит почти вменяемым и, наверное, поэтому кажется ненастоящим. Он поворачивается к Дереку, смотрит куда-то в район скулы и просто треплется. Словно это единственное, чем он может заняться после смерти. Хейл фыркает, чуть увеличивает скорость и растягивает губы в легкой ухмылке. Мунин видит это, улыбается в ответ и продолжает говорить:  
\- В общем, получается, что ты у нас крутой волк-одиночка, да? Прям как Чак Норрис, только молодой и загорелый. Никогда не думал собрать себе стаю? Ну там всякое единение и охуительная сила. У тебя есть какая-то харизма, Альфа из тебя выйдет толковый. Живой я к тебе бы присоединился…  
\- Вот только ты не живой, - Дерек огрызается в ответ и сильнее открывает окно, - Может заткнешься и свалишь все-таки?  
Мунин смеется, закидывает ногу на ногу и разваливается на сиденье. Его не волнует тот факт, что колени при этом проваливаются в бардачок – он слишком увлекся забалтыванием Дерека.  
\- Слушай, ты всегда был таким отморозком или с малолетства перед зеркалом тренировался? Эй, будь я живым то обосрался бы, а так… Перестань сверкать глазами и возьмись уже за руль! Машину хоть пожалей… - призрак фыркает и гладит приборную панель теряющими очертаниями пальцами, - Почти как Бамблби.  
Дерек слышит это и опять почти улыбается. Мунин напрягает его своей болтовней, но не пугает как остальные его сородичи. В его очертаниях угадывается молодой парень лет двадцати, с тонкими и очень подвижными чертами лица. Его глаза отсвечивают нездоровой зеленью, которая выдает неуравновешенных призраков с головой, но все же этот выглядит почти нормальным.  
\- Когда ты… Когда тебя убили? – Хейл сам удивляется, когда слышит свой голос и все же решает продолжить, - Ты слишком много знаешь о современном мире.  
\- Чувак, я смотрю телевизор! Неужели ты думал, что мунины только и могут что носиться по лесам, издеваться над несчастными волками и убивать кого-нибудь? Да это же скука смертная…  
\- Ну да, куда интересней смотреть на убийства в телевизоре… - ворчит Дерек и даже не обижается на чувака, - Откуда ты?  
\- Дерек, - со странной лаской в голосе тянет мунин, - я с тобой от самого Орегона. Неужели ты думаешь, что я туда откуда-то из другого места пришел? Вот прям просто так, лишь бы тебя увидеть. По нашему призрачному радио передавали, что на этой неделе несравненный Дерек Хейл появится здесь. Ты ведь даже стаю мою видел, чувак… Черт, да ты даже на мою дочь засматривался! Правда, когда я умер, она была всего лишь крохотным эмбрионом, но факт есть факт…  
Под ядовитый смех призрака Хейл начинает краснеть. На смуглой коже румянца почти не заметно, но Дерек чувствует, как кровь приливает к скулам и выкручивает руль. Его нереальный попутчик изображает потерю равновесия, что-то шипит и словно давится чем-то. Камаро тормозит у кромки дороги, оборотень поворачивается к мунину со сверкающими краснотой глазами и уже открывает рот для какого-то словесного пассажа, но его отвлекает звонок мобильника. Дерек, все еще сверля призрака взглядом, роется по карманам куртки, находит телефон и отвечает на звонок.  
\- Да!  
\- Ох ты, бля! Чувак, да я чуть не описался. Ты хоть понимаешь, что в трубку рычишь? – голос подростка врывается в ухо и оборотень морщится, - Вообще, я звоню по делу, хотя, наверное, и отвлекаю от чего-нибудь очень интересного и влияющего на твою карму, как отпущение грехов на католиков, но тебя ищет Лора.  
\- Моя Лора? – переспрашивает Дерек и одной рукой заводит машину, продолжая придерживать мобильник возле уха.  
\- Да нет, чужая Лора. Пришла ко мне и сказала, что ищет рычащего в трубку чувака, который по идее шляется где-то в Орегоне и пихнула мне твой номер…  
\- Моя сестра лежит в больнице. Вряд ли она могла тебе что-нибудь пихнуть не выходя из кататонии, – рычит Дерек и разгоняет камаро почти до предела.

***

Дереку кажется, что все это сон. Просто очередной ночной кошмар, после которого он проснется липкий от пота и, едва дождавшись часов для посещения, снова окажется на пороге больницы. Он снова зайдет в небольшую палату, передвинет кресла-каталки так, чтобы устроиться между Лорой и Питером, и просидит на полу все утро. Немного поговорит с ними, но в основном будет молчать и дышать их запахом. Неровным и горьким запахом неполноценной стаи, к которому он так привязался за прошедшие шесть лет. Они были его якорями, его семьей, его стаей. Дерек поэтому и не искал себе других, у него были сестра и дядя.

Два дня назад Лоры не стало. Она просто уснула вечером и утром медсестра нашла ее, улыбающуюся и свободную от многолетней неподвижности. Дерек старался думать об этом так. Его сестра просто освободилась от слабой человеческой оболочки и ушла туда, куда уходят все волки после смерти. Она встретилась с семьей и снова стала самой собой – болтливой и неугомонной Лорой Хейл. Горло перехватило неожиданным спазмом, Дерек проглотил рвущийся наружу тоскливый вой и отвернулся от прикрытого простыней тела. Медсестра, теперь приглядывающая только за Питером, положила теплые пальцы на сгиб его локтя и в молчаливом одобрении сжала кожу куртки.  
\- Ты молодец, Дерек. Она ушла туда, где наконец сможет стать счастливой. В следующей жизни вы наверняка встретитесь. Таких преданных друг другу людей не разлучают, - он смотрел на покачивающийся на тонком запястье браслет, слышал ее слова, но разум словно отключился.  
Хейл чувствовал поднимающийся в нем гнев и радовался ему. Радовался этой черноте, растекающейся по его венам и затопляющей сознание его волка. Зверь метался внутри, с почти человеческой брезгливостью отряхивал лапы и все пытался вырваться из него, но Дерек не пускал. Глаза изменились, радужка окрасилась в вызывающую красноту, и только тогда он позволил себе выйти из морга, унося на себе запахи медикаментов и смерти.  
У машины его уже ждали. Мунин, который пропал во время сумасшедшей гонки через штаты, вернулся. Он с самым независимым видом облокачивался на полированный бок камаро и не смотрел в сторону Дерека. Словно чувствовал его состояние и не хотел мешать, давал время хоть немного осмыслить последний час. Хейл зарычал на него, нырнул в спасительный полумрак салона и уткнулся лбом в руль. Знакомый запах обивки обволакивал, приглушал принесенный с собой больничный смрад. Мунин постучал в стекло, дождался пока камаро заблокируется и просочился в салон.  
\- Ты забыл, что я призрак, чувак?  
\- Съебись, - прошептал Дерек и сильнее вдавился в руль, - Просто съебись отсюда.  
\- Ну уж нет, - заявил парень и с ногами забрался на пассажирское сиденье, - Я знаю, ты считаешь нас чем-то вроде… койотов. Мы убиваем и калечим, портим жизнь немногочисленным оборотням-медиумам, сводим их с ума. Так вот, если ты не перестанешь жалеть себя и вспоминать Лору, она станет такой же. Ты ведь никогда не думал, откуда мунины берутся, да? Верил старым сказкам про гневные и мечущиеся души волков, которые испугались идти на ту сторону? Хуйня все это, мой друг. Мунины это призраки тех, кого стая не смогла отпустить… В большинстве случаев мы нормальные. По-своему…  
Дерек наконец завел машину и вырулил с больничной парковки. Ему предстояло многое сделать и первым в списке было найти того мудака, который позвонил ему на самой границе штата.

2.

Стайлз проводил взглядом черный шевроле, выбрался из своего укрытия и уселся на каменную скамейку. Если бы его волосы могли, то они бы встали дыбом и попытались скрыться в неизвестном направлении. Сила у парочки из камаро была просто ужасающей, и если местный альфа без стаи ощущался как пылающий яростью костер, то второй парень был тонкой дымной змеей, которая обволакивает яркое пламя. Мунин был очень старым и очень хитрым, его возраст отдавался болью во всем теле, а ярость выжигала воздух из легких даже на таком расстоянии.  
Лора встала за его спиной, откинула с лица темные волосы и уставилась на поворачивающую машину. В глазах, уже подернутой ядовитой зеленью призрачного огня, читалась дикая тоска. Дерек смог бы ее увидеть, но пока рядом с ним этот мунин – шансов на нормальный разговор нет. Древний призрак просто не подпустит к своей жертве мальчишку-медиума и его спутницу. Разум оборотня сейчас в тумане. Все, чего он хочет это оплакать свою сестру, дать слепящей ярости поглотить себя и не чувствовать этой боли. Этого мунин и добивается. Без стаи, с полным раздраем в душе и волком, который не чувствует поддержки человека, он становится очень легкой добычей для призраков. Дерек Хейл - волк-одиночка, но это не его выбор. Это обстоятельства, которые унесли жизнь почти всей его семьи, которые сделали его альфой без стаи, которые забрали у него еще и сестру. Стайлз понимал его, но помочь не мог. Шестнадцатилетний мальчишка, которого даже собственный отец не всегда воспринимает всерьез, и вдруг оказывает психологическую помощь оборотню, одержимому мунином? Два раза ха.  
Два дня спустя он все еще колесит по городу и не решается заехать в то место, где Дерек будет наверняка.  
\- Перестань думать. У тебя весь лоб в складочку, как у шарпея, - Лора пихнула его в бок и просочилась в джип, уселась на пассажирское сиденье.  
\- Ты бы не думала, да? Твой брат-социопат жаждет моей крови, а для жизненности картины рядом с ним крутится мунин, который с радостью поможет выпустить мне кишки. Спорим практики у него более чем? Рядом со мной крутится призрак его умершей сестры, который сначала даже не удосужился сообщить мне о своей призрачной сути. Я бы на месте Дерека голову кому-то да открутил, - Стайлз выпалил все это на одном дыхании, завел джип и с резким рывком выехал со стоянки.  
До обгоревших останков дома Хейлов они ехали в тягостном молчании. Лора уже начала просвечивать, ей приходилось прилагать усилия, чтобы не проваливаться в сидение. Глаза все сильнее полыхали зеленью, зрачки исчезли. Стилински поглядывал на нее, но продолжал молчать. Обиженное сопение было единственным звуком в машине, пока девушка не положила ледяную ладошку ему на плечо.  
\- У нас гости, - прошептала она и испарилась.  
Посреди дороги стоял ее пылающий яростью брат и, судя по оскалу, намеревался побеседовать со Стайлзом с помощью нанесения телесных повреждений как минимум средней тяжести.  
\- Ох, бля! - констатировал парень, пальцами левой руки нащупал тонкий кожаный браслет и вытянул его из кармана, - Дерек, мы как раз хотели с тобой по…

***

Дерек чувствует мрачное удовлетворение от искристого запаха страха. Мальчишка даже не вырывается, только хлопает глазами как сова и пытается хоть немного разжать хватку на горле. Заполошный стук сердца почти оглушает оборотня, запах продолжает набирать силу и расцветает. Теперь в нем чувствуется любопытство, азарт и какое-то едкое бурление адреналина. Дереку кажется, что мальчишка начинает наслаждаться ситуацией и на мгновение он теряется, застилающий голову кровавый туман мутнеет и он успевает отвести руку с отросшими когтями от неприкрытого горла.  
\- Охуеть, - выдыхает Стайлз и начинает стекать по борту джипа, из которого его с таким тщанием минуту назад вытащил оборотень.  
Он пытается вернуть себе самообладание, начать что-нибудь говорить, хоть как-то отреагировать на моргающего от растерянности, трущего лоб и переносицу Дерека.  
\- Это все твой мунин, Хейл. Мы… - Стилински сглатывает, - Твоя сестра хочет спасти тебя. Спасти от этой древней твари, которая уже запудрила тебе мозги.  
Оборотень рычит, опять делает шаг вперед. Ему хочется размазать мальчишку по капоту его джипа, хочется окунуть морду в кровь и разбрызгивать ее по влажному асфальту. Волк внутри прижимает уши к голове и отступает, мягкое давление его сознания ослабевает и Дерек снова срывается. Стайлз группируется, обнимает колени руками и вжимает голову в плечи, но удара не чувствует. Между ним и Хейлом стоит Лора. Она выставляет вперед полупрозрачные руки, что-то кричит собственному брату, заставляет его отступить. Дерек мотает головой, обхватывает голову и закрывает глаза. Девушка успокаивается, опускает ладонь на голову Стилински и даже словно треплет короткие волосы… Руки у нее теплые.  
\- Вот пиздец… Ты меня чуть по капоту не размазал, серый волк. Знаешь, есть методики для управления гневом. Может, стоит поучиться? – Стайлз игнорирует яростный и в тоже время потерянный взгляд мужчины, продолжает говорить, - Я ведь тебе говорил, что стоило сначала с ним по телефону пообщаться. Не хочется мне пока умирать, тем более, от руки одержимых мунинами оборотней. От руки или от лапы? – он смотрит на одинаковые лица Хейлов, не выдерживает и начинает смеяться.

***

Лора старается игнорировать явный страх брата. Она приближается к нему вплотную и смотрит с такой нежностью, что Стайлз чувствует себя лишним. Он ворочается на своем сиденье, следит за выражением лица девушки и на автомате пропускает сквозь пальцы кожаный шнурок, в петле которого покачивается обсидиан. Сейчас камень никак не влияет на Лору, она рядом со своим альфой и подпитывается его силой. Она сейчас почти живая, даже зелень в глазах убавила свой яростный блеск. Дерек слушает, что ему говорит сестра, и понемногу сведенные от напряжения мышцы начинают расслабляться, аура ярости вокруг него размывается и бледнеет. Стайлз почти чувствует тот момент, когда цепкие лапы мунина отрываются от его изможденной души и быстрым движением накидывает шнурок на сильную шею оборотня. Хейл как-то по-девичьи вздыхает и откидывается головой на потертый подголовник.  
\- Спасибо, - одними губами шепчет он и улыбается чему-то своему.  
\- Чувак, ты даже не представляешь в каком я сейчас шоке. Думал, будут спецэффекты, экзорзицм, как у Эмили Роуз, и куча-куча всяких неприятных вещей, а тут… - Стайлз смотрит перед собой, облизывает губы и замолкает.  
Тот самый старый мунин стоит перед его машиной, глаза его горят безумной зеленью, оскал демонстрирует полный набор очень острых и длинных зубов. Он просовывает прозрачные руки в машину, но не может дотянуться. Обсидиан на шее Дерека становится тяжелым, а перед глазами на мгновенье мелькает какая-то стая молодых волков с окровавленными мордами и горящими безумием желтыми глазами. Хейл смаргивает, дотрагивается до кусочка обсидиана и рычит. Сейчас, когда в голове проясняется от присутствия сестры и этого странного мальчишки, он понимает, как успел вляпаться. За два дня, что он провел наедине с собственными мыслями и мунином, его почти поглотило безумие. Дерек скашивает глаза на Стайлза, который с приоткрытым ртом разглядывает стоящую перед ними тварь и думает что-то уж совсем не по теме.  
Он знает, насколько у него пошлый рот?

***

Лора уходит в сумерках. Опять никаких впечатляющих спецэффектов. Она просто прикоснулась все еще теплыми пальцами к лицу Дерека, обняла Стайлза и махнула им рукой. В следующий момент ее уже не было и ничто не напоминало о присутствии первого в мире дружелюбного мунина.  
\- Она была прям как Каспер, серый волк… - в голосе Стилински слышится грусть, и волк в Дереке вострит уши.  
Волку хочется утешить нелепого мальчишку, который не отличает живых от мертвых. Дереку хочется научить его различать. Оборотень принюхивается, запоминает чистый запах кожи и прикрывает глаза. Этим запахом старался пахнуть его призрак, так просто исчезнувший из его жизни. Запах его человека…  
\- Знаешь, сейчас мне кажется, что все эти два дня были только для того, чтобы ты вытер моей спиной капот моего же джипа, я посмотрел на настоящих сумасшедших призраков и поверил в существование оборотней, - Стайлз болтает без умолку, чем напоминает мунина, и без раздумий переплетает пальцы Дерека со своими.  
Его волнение выдает только участившийся пульс, который щекоткой отдается на ладони Хейла, и чуть расширившиеся зрачки. Дерек не может отказать себе в удовольствии поддразнить мальчишку – склоняется к уху, прихватывает самый кончик губами и выдыхает:  
\- Чтобы я попрощался с сестрой и нашел тебя…


End file.
